Super Smash Bros In : Modernish Day
by seaapple
Summary: Ike, Marth, Pit, Pokemon Trainer Red, and Roy go through some modern landmarks of first-world countries! It's really quite strange, but they go on a mini quest to stop Wario from harming anyone else by turning them into trophies. And to think, it all started with a morning cup of coffee... Dedicated to David Noklevername! Happy Birthday!


**Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Modern-ish Day**

Ike walked into the New York City Starbucks. The overpowering smell of morning rush coffee punched him in the nose. He walked up to the open register.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" The woman with a green apron on said to him.

"Ah, yes, I'll take a-"

"Er'body freeze! This is a hold-up!" Two burglars ran in with machine guns.

Everyone got down on the ground except for Ike.

"Who the heck robs a Starbucks?!" He said aloud.

"'Ay! You! Blue Hair, get on the ground! We're armed!"

"Ah, yes, I am too. I've also got legs and a head." Ike said, not getting it.

"You think your funny, eh!?" The other burglar said.

"Um, no, I was stating the facts." Ike replied.

"He means he's got weapons and you don't!" Some smart-butt in the crowd of hostages yelled.

"Oh. Oh, no, actually I am armed too." Ike said, unveiling a sword.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea! He's got a sword!" Another random hostage shouted.

The two burglars whispered to each other for a second and then said, "We surrender!"

"Well, that went better than expected." Ike said to himself, putting his sword away.

The burglars were then arrested by a cop that suddenly appeared for some reason.

Starbucks resumed usual business after that crappy excuse for a hold-up.

"Anyway, I'll take a cup of black coffee." Ike said to the cashier.

She handed him the cup.

"Thank you!" And Ike left the store.

Outside, Ike sat down on a sidewalk bench and drained his coffee cup, then set the empty cup next to him.

After a while, Ike started receiving sympathetic looks from people walking down the sidewalk.

This pretty much confused him.

Then, Pit walked into the crowd. He stopped by Ike.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here." And he dropped money into Ike's empty coffee cup.

"Wha-?" Then Ike observed Pit's godly clothing and then his own; he was dressed in tattered clothes and torn sleeves, completely dirty... pretty much a pathetic charity case.

"I am not a pathetic charity case!" Ike stood up and threw the cup at Pit.

"Oh! WELL! I was just helping!" Pit fought back.

"I don't need help!" Ike was pretty mad now, well because he was held-up at Starbucks for no apparent reason, and people thought he was a homeless person.

"Oh! You wanna go, Blue Hair?!"

"Yeah I do!"

**SUDDENLY: AN AREA!**

Pit and Ike arrived at the Pokemon Stadium.

They went at it like an old married couple.

"I just thought you could use some money!"

"I don't need money! My wallet is full of money!"

"Well, sorry for trying to help!"

"That wasn't helping anything!"

Pokemon Trainer Red appeared on the arena.

"Oh great! Now the mute's here!" Ike yelled.

"I'm not mute you know." Red said.

"Well, you should talk more. Not talking makes you look socially awkward." Pit said, forgetting Ike.

"Oh, no I'm not socially awkward, I just hate you." Red countered.

"I see. WAIT! No one can hate ME! I'm PIT!" Pit threw his arms into the air.

"PWHA HAHAH HA!" Ike laughed out loud.

"No, I hate you too, Bluey." Red said to Ike.

"Why is everyone so judgemental of my hair color?! So what if I was born with blue hair!? You don't see anyone teasing Marth, do ya?! NOO!"

Marth appeared on the arena.

"Well," Red said, gesturing to Marth's hair, "That's why no one teases Marth."

"Marth!" Ike and Pit said together.

"What?"

"You're a brunette?!"

"Yeah, I went to this awesome new salon in NYC. It was awesome! They said I could get my hair dyed for free because my hair was so unnaturally colored!"

"I should go there." Ike said to himself.

Then Ike and Pit engaged themselves in an intense conversation about beauty and hairstyles.

"Such men they are!" Red said sarcastically.

Just then, an unknown character, not belonging to Brawl, appeared on the arena.

Marth looked behind him only to see an old friend, Roy.

"Roy, ole buddy, ole pal!" Marth said as he clapped Roy on the shoulder.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Roy said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you didn't make it onto Brawl buddy. Everyone here is actually really sad that you're not here." Marth said.

"AH, I KNOW! EVER SINCE I GOT KICKED OFF, I'VE BEEN SO ANGRY! THEN I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHY, SO I GOT EVEN ANGRIER! THEN I WENT TO THERAPY AND NOW IT'S ALL DANDY, ISN'T IT?!" Roy screamed as he proceeded to attack the ground with his sword.

"Uhhh, I think we should take you BACK to therapy..." Marth said slowly, trying not to provoke Roy.

As Marth was about to lead Roy out of the arena so he could go to anger management therapy, a fat guy appeared. Oh, wait, that's just Wario.

He pulled out his trophy gun and aimed it at Marth and Roy. OMG!

The gun was charging and Marth and Roy stood there like deer in the headlights.

The gun obviously wasn't going to shoot unless something dramatic or emotionally sacrificial happened, because if that didn't happen, this would be a sucky plot!

Que Ike.

Ike looked over at the fat man about to shoot his fellow friends.

"Oh, HECK no!" Ike ran right between the gun's blast and Marth and Roy.

PING! Crap, Ike's a trophy.

"Oh, HECK no!" Marth yelled at Wario. Right before Wario abducted trophy Ike, Marth ran up and kicked Wario right into the sky.

"Wow, I didn't think I could kick a fully grown human being that far."

"Oh yeah," Pit said, "You should try rugby!"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you'd be good at it." Pit said, agreeing with Marth.

"You stupid imbecile pompous idiots! Ike just got turned into a trophy!" Roy yelled, pointing at the frozen body.

"Hey man," Marth said, "I'm gonna remember what you just called us. That was freakin' mean. I need to Tweet about that one."

He proceeded to pull and cell phone out of his pocket.

"We have bigger things to worry about here, people! And besides, you'll never remember that." Roy said.

"Yeah I will," Marth replied, "My mind is like a steel trap. Stuff gets in there and WHAM! it never gets out." Marth then poked the side of his head.

"Whatever. Can we just fix this problem?" Roy said getting frustrated.

"I think you just have to poke them like this..." Pit walked up to Ike and poked his arm.

PING!

"I'm a real boy!" Ike said.

"Shut up! Whatevs, I'm outta here." And Roy left.

"Alright! This story is droning on! Can we get to the end already?!" Pit yelled to the sky.

"Well yes, we can, let's just add and extreme plot twist!" A random voice replied.

**WOO! PLOT TWIST!**

"Hey look! We're in prison! Wait... that's a bad thing." Ike said.

"Way to go Pit! You had to ask for an ending!" Red yelled, finally speaking up.

"SORRY!" Pit said sarcastically back.

"Well, I'm solving my own problems." Red said, and then he proceeded to bring out Charizard, bust the prison cell wall down and fly away.

"Oh crap! He set off the sirens!" Marth yelled, "Heh, let's make a break." And Ike, Marth and Pit ran out of the cell.

"Heck, I'm an angel! I can fly!" And Pit flew away.

"That leaves it up to us!" Ike said to Marth, but Marth went a separate direction.

"I HATE YOU MARTH!" And finally the S.W.A.T., the FBI, the CIA, CNN, and a random cowboy chased Ike because apparently some idiot at Starbucks thought Ike was a burglar, instead of the other guys. So then, the idiot reported Ike as a dangerous armed felon.

Now, the idiot sits at home, admiring his trophy collection. Oh, wait, that's just Wario.

"Wow, that's creepy." Ike said as peeked in the window of Wario's house, while on the run from the law.

Ike smashed through window, stole all the trophies, turned them into real people again, and set them all free.

"What's wrong with you?!" Wario yelled.

"Well, SOMETHING good had to happen in this story! At least ONE good ending had to come out of it!" Ike said, trying to reason.

"Whatever!"

**The End. Yes, that was kind of a horrible ending, but you know, some people might like it like that!**

**This was made for David Noklevername's birthday! Happy (belated) Birthday!**

**~seaapple**


End file.
